


Enchanting

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: “What do you think?” Crowley turned in a circle, dress fanning out smoothly from his knees. “Tempting?” He leaned dramatically on a pile of boxes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "enchanted".

“What do you think?” Crowley turned in a circle, dress fanning out smoothly from his knees. “Tempting?” He leaned dramatically on a pile of boxes.

The boxes wobbled.

Crowley jumped back and glared at them.

The boxes steadied themselves.

“Tempting to what, exactly?” Aziraphale asked, failing to keep a smile off his face.

“Wiles,” Crowley said knowledgeably. “Nefarious deeds.”

“Hugs?” Aziraphale suggested.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Well,” Aziraphale said thoughtfully, eying the demon standing in front of him. “I think you look quite lovely, dear. Enchanting, even.”

The smile on Crowley’s face now was genuine, even as mischief still danced in his eyes. “That doesn’t sound like quite what I’m going for here.”

“Oh, very wily,” Aziraphale said. “Enchantingly wily, and beautiful, and-”

“Were you,” Crowley demanded, “going to hug me, or not?”

“Come to think of it, I was,” Aziraphale said, and with a few steps forward, he did.


End file.
